


PYRO {StuckyXFOC}

by Stuckyislife1416



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyislife1416/pseuds/Stuckyislife1416
Summary: Bucky hides with the mutants,Professor X giving him a home, and giving him the help he so desperately needs.Steve teaches art to the Mutants, not realising his love is only a few floors up.Amber a mutant was helping Professor X, as a favour to him, soon she falls for both men all the while keeping massive secrets from them.Will they forgive her or will she crash and burn?Rated MA - Mature Adult for language, smut, adult themes, dark themes, torture and abuse.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any recognisable content, belongs to Marvel and Stan Lee I only own My OC and her Au plot lines.

Evening fell over the beautiful home, the large brown coloured brick walls darkened as the lamps switched on, inside in a old style English office with towering book cases, lamps, desk and comfy red sofa’s.

A tall thin black haired women sat at a desk, her long fingers rapidly typing away at the modern yet stylish computer. The buttons pressed made a loud repetitive sound which echoed around the set quiet office. Soft music played from the stereo, and she smiled as her favourite song came on. Leaning to grab the small remote the music got louder as she turned up the volume, She bopped her head to the beat of the catchy song before returning to completely losing her self in her work.

A knock came several moments later and she paused the song, and looked to the large oak door.   
“Come in” She called and there was a twist of a handle before the door opened wider.  
The women stood as a tall broad hair man appeared, his familiar confused look on his face, his long hair now soft and pulled away from his face, he wore a red thick fleeced sweater which covered his thick arms. His blue eyes swept around the office and Amber did nothing but smile allowing the man to sit on his own. 

He takes the seat opposite the small couch, the glass coffee table filled with coffee, biscuits, cookies and treats. He lent forward grabbing a double chocolate chip cookie and Amber sat down opposite him, her thick note book and pen in hand, flicking through the pages, which were coated in her neat curvy writing she smiled brightly at the man when she found a blank page.

“What did you remember this time?” She asked softly, after a moments silence, her voice soft almost drawing the man in like a lullaby. 

“Him” he commented roughly, his voice soft, broken, Amber could tell he was almost afraid to answer,

She watches as he winces, hisses his eyes shut so tightly wrinkles appear in the corners. “I was-” he pauses but Amber doesn't say anything allowing him to speak.“I was home” he commented she noticed a small smile on his face, his eyes still closed but the winkles were smoothed out as he relaxed in the memory. “He was there, my mom, Pa and my sister” she nods and jots it down quickly. “There was apple pie in the oven, as a family we managed to scrap together to get the stuff so Ma can make one” he replied, “We sit and eat it around the table, were laughing, happy, the war hasn't hit us yet, Pa isn't mad, and Rebecca is still in pigtails and then it changes” 

His voices gets darker rougher, and Amber swore the room temperature changed as goosebumps rose in her exposed skin. She wore a simple grey dress, small black belt around the middle, killer black heels and stretched over her knees. 

“I’m in the chair, I can feel the straps around me, the pain, I feel the memories fading, new ones being put in, I remember feeling tired, exhausted, begging for death, The chair is cold on my bare back, I could hear the hum of the machines, taste the rubber and then blood” Amber nods, and continues to jot down what he says, this was an old memory, the brainwashing, “The pain is so intense I scream for him...for Steve” He replied Amber snaps her head up, in the weeks of him arriving not once had he said his name. Not ever, this was a first. 

“What happens next?” Amber asked not allowing the revelation effect her. “In the dream?”

“Nothing” He replied, opening his eyes and looking directly at her “I wake up, shaking, scared, sweating, the usual”

“James,” she replied to the man gently he lifts his head and is shocked to see her smiling softly “We will get through this, have you been doing you’re exercises I taught you?” She asked and he nods

“Counting, writing, meditating” James replied “But I Just want to work out” he commented with a sigh and she nods 

“I know but you broke the 24 bags we have, we have to order more” she replied “they’ll be here soon” he nods and drops her a rare smile “have you been speaking to the other residences here?” She asked and James shrugs

“Deadpool's kinda cool” he replied and she nods “he lets me kill him” he states after a brief pause. Amber gives a small chuckle. 

“Well, it does seem like an odd match but as he can't die and you clearly need an outlet, I suppose if he’s okay with it” she shrugs “what about technology? You all caught up?” 

“Not quite” James mumbles “Wade mentions something to do with the Kardashians” 

“Oh god no” She laughs and James looks at her confused "Don't even go there" James gives her a single nod before looking at her again.

“I like your laugh” he commented softly and she smiles a small red tint on her cheeks. “But what are you doing here in a place like this?” he asked confused

“Oh no this session isn't about me” She deflects “This is about you, Now tell me more of what you can remember?” She asked 

 

After seeing James out of her office, Amber lets out a sigh and rubs her two pale hands together, a large round blue ball of flames form and she pulls her hands apart the ball getting bigger, and bigger A knock on her office door has her jumping in the air.

“Shit” she curses as she claps her hand together and pats them down on her dress. 

“Amber, glad you're here” Professor X commented as Amber looks down at the rich old man Professor X was a gentle man, disabled from the waist down, he had a rounded shiny head and a gentle face, forever in a wheel chair he wouldn't turn anyone down from his door step, well maybe except SHIELD, but that was a whole new issue. He rolls in to the office and she follows him closing the door with a quick snap. He waits by her chairs and she leans against her desk.

She looked down at him and smiled, even though confusion showed in her dark eyes. “We have a guest arriving shortly, he will need a bed, but I would advise you to hide Sargent Barnes”

There is a brief pause as the pair look to one another before she realises

“It’s him isn't it?” She asks “Steve Rogers” ............

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Two

Amber rushed through the ageing corridors, students retiring to their rooms, quickly moved out of the way as the elder women’s heels clicked nosily through the corridors, She managed to warn James that his old friend was appearing at the mansion and after Professor X explained that Steve often taught history and Art during his free time, she almost had an aneurism there and then. 

Amber reached the front door, she quickly straightened her appearance and smiled brightly as she pulled the heavy door open, a surprised looking Captain America stood tall, broad, shocked and a huge thick finger raised to press the bell. 

“Sorry” the brit apologised “Just some of the students are sleeping, we have had a few new recruits” she replied and Steve, dropped his finger and coughed in to his fist instead.

“Oh of course, erm” he paused, Amber realised he was still the awkward man that James once knew

“I’m Amber” She commented “I’m the therapist slash welcome party” she commented and Steve nods 

“I’m Steve” he replied holding out a hand. She smiled and shook it, his warm rough hands coated her pale and extra warm ones “Wow they’re warm” he commented dropping her hands and she laughs a little as they both step inside, 

“Yep” She commented flicking one wrist and a blue flame danced around the palm of her hand “joys of being a Pyrokinesis” she commented

“Born or-?” He pauses as she takes him in the empty but clean kitchen

“Born” she commented with a shrug “last in my family, before they were all butchered” She commented as she offered him a glass, with a questioning glance 

“Water please” Steve commented and she nods turning to the fridge where a clear jug of water sat in the door. “And I'm sorry to hear that” he replied sadly and she shrugs 

“We all have stories Captain Rogers some are just sadder than most” she commented and he nods before she leads him from the kitchen to the main hall, where classrooms, professor X’s office and stairs leading to various parts of the house lead. 

They took one set of wooden stairs “you must be tired, I'm afraid your room was given to a student” she commented 

“That’s fine a bed is a bed” He replied with a shrug “So how long you been here, I don't remember seeing you on my last visit?” Steve asked as the climbed the steps, 

Amber long since kicked off her heels as she passed the floors with where most of the pupils slept. “Erm around 7 weeks” she commented “I was needed on a special case for Professor X plus I kinda owed him one” She commented and he nods, they reach the door which housed her office, her room and a couple of spare rooms, where often guests of the pressor stayed.

“You’re here, next to me” she comments stopping outside a large oak door, she points to the matching door next to where they stood, and then she looks behind her “my office is there opposite” she points out as they look to the door behind her “I'm usually there from 8-30am until late” she commented “if I’m not there then I’m on the grounds or in the room” she commented and Steve nods 

“Thank-you Dr-”

“Oh no, just call me Amber,” 

“Then call me Steve” he insisted and she nods, smiles as she enters her own room, Steve sighs but enters his new room, it was the same blank walls, same large bed, and bedside tables, lamps either side, a large tv on the wall opposite the bed, a door leading to the bathroom on the left side of the bed and a door leading to the closet on the right side, draws set under the window and the thick curtains were open, showing the vast grounds of the mansion. 

Meanwhile Amber had thrown her shoes in her large trunk that sat at the base of her bed, they tumbled and fell with an echoing thud, and she jumped as she spotted James sat on the large windowsill, his eyes drawn to the moonlight.   
“James” she whispered furiously “what are you doing here?” She commented “he will see you, and all our hard work-” 

"I had another nightmare” he replied, cutting her off in a quick whisper, “ and was wondering-” he pauses She nods and he removes himself from the window ledge, his metal arm glistened in the moonlight, he climbs in to her large bed, pulling the duvet up to his chin. She walks past her draws which are housed under the large TV mounted to the wall, and throws him the control, he catches it with his flesh hand and gives her a soft smile as she enters her bathroom.

Once Amber had showered and dressed for bed, she uses her heat to dry her hair placing it in a messy bun before climbing in to bed, next to James.“I’ve read about you” Amber replied quietly as they watched Friends, James tenses next to her before she lets out a huff and rolls on her side, her arm holding her head as she looks to the brainwashed super solider.

“What?” He whispered, so quietly she almost missed it 

“Professor X managed to get me a copy of the files sent to the Smithsonian, and I know we’ve covered this in our sessions but this now more personal, no notes, no offices nothing, just you and me, so why James?” She asked “of all the names you could have chosen, you pick a name you wince at every time its spoken?” 

“Honestly?” He asked and Amber nods   
"it would be nice" She commented and James just sighed fiddling with a tassel she had on her throw

“I remember Ma calling me it, but everyone else was Bucky, and I just wanted you to be different, all my other names Sargent, Bucky, and Barnes were all associated with them, that James was the only given name I remember that wasn't ruined by HYDRA”

“I see, so would you like me to stick to James or...” she pauses and allows him to answer.

“For now it’s helping, maybe one day I can hear the name Bucky and smile” he shrugs 

“Want to know what I think?” She asked and he nods looking down at her “I think you will, but it will come at a cost” she commented 

“What, are you a future teller now, is PYRO not enough?” James teased, a small smirk playing on his lips and Amber saw a flash of the old James, the Bucky that she was told so much about.

“No, James” She replied sadly “just a feeling, I guess” she commented and he nods, his human arm fell above her and she sighed as he pulled her in to gentle hug, she didn't raise her arms to hug him back, but allowed the broken man to pull herself in to him. 

She wasn't his actual therapist hence the non-professional methods, heck she wasn't even a real one, just someone who could help fix a broken man, from the experiences she had as a child, their situations may be different but the demons and monsters that lived inside their heads were the same......


End file.
